


Melora

by rummyjoe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another response to the challenge to write Buffy or Angel stories based on Star Trek: Deep Space 9 episode titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am not making money from this endeavor. No infringement intended.

Her name was Melora.

Giles said she was a demon goddess. Her devotees were an underground cult of ancient Etruscans. They had displayed their adoration through murder and theft, unwilling human sacrifice and mutilation of corpses. Her powers had been legendary. 

She had been hibernating in the ruins of Tarchna. After diminishing for several thousand years, her cult experienced an inexplicable surge in its membership. She had awakened last month and come to Sunnydale to recharge her powers at the Hellmouth. She was nigh unbeatable, Giles had said. 

 

Buffy stepped over Melora's body without a backward glance and headed home.


End file.
